Unleashed Desires
by Gold Violet Eyes
Summary: Angry that Shikamaru missed Asuma's funeral, Rayna OC  goes to his house to find out why. Unleashing a hidden desire between them, Rayna and Shikamaru, discover their feelings for one another and let them loose.


**Unleashed Desires**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to the Naruto universe. If I did, then Sasuke wouldn't have gone to Orochimaru and Itachi would've remained in the village, having Tobi massacre the Uchiha clan and sparing Sasuke, instead of Itachi.

Full Summary: Angry that he never attended his sensei's funeral, Rayna goes to Shikamaru Nara's house to find out why. But when she gets there, she encounters more than she can handle when Shikamaru finally let's loose all his pent up emotions. When things take a surprising turn, Rayna discovers just how much she's fallen in love with the Shadow Manipulator and moreso, how long he's felt the same.

**A.N.- This is my first attempt at a Shikamaru Nara lemon. Also, the character Rayna Sakumo, belongs to me. **

__!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!__

_'Damn him. How could he not be here for his own sensei's funeral? I mean, the man was like a second father to me too, but, to not come to his funeral? That's just...just...insulting! Insulting to his family, to the village, to...to the memory of his sensei. Damn you Shikamaru! When this is over you have some serious explaining to do!'_ Rayna Sakumo thought to herself as she stood next to one of her best friends, Shikamaru's fellow teammate, Ino Yamanaka in the Hidden Leaf cemetary where everybody except for Shikamaru and various others within the village weren't in attendance for Asuma Sarutobi's funeral.

After she walked over towards the grave marker that was made for Asuma Sarutobi and had placed her own white lily on top of the surface, Rayna laid a consoling hand on top of Ino's arm and then one of Choji before muttering to them that she was going to go and find Shikamaru.

"We looked for him earlier Rayna, but he wasn't at home." Ino replied as best as she could, still crying over the loss of her sensei.

"I guessed that he wouldn't be Ino. I'll check around our favorite spots first. If he's not there, then I'm checking his house. If I have to tresspass in order to get his lazy ass out of that house and answer my goddman questions, then that's what I'm going to do."

"Good luck Rayna." Choji replied as he gave her a slight saddened smile.

"Thanks Choji. Believe me, with Shikamaru, I'll need it."

Running off towards the direction of his famous cloud watching hill, Rayna could hardly control her racing thoughts or her mounting feelings of anger and determination as she neared the hill, hoping, praying that he was there.

But he wasn't. And looked like he hadn't been there since the day before yesterday.

So, that was out. Heading over towards the nearby market, Rayna checked up and down the shops and alleyways closely for any signs of him or his chakra being in the area.

Nothing.

As the cloudy sky soon gave way to night, Rayna continued on her way out of the closing market and on towards Shikamaru's house.

Knocking on the Nara clan's main house front door, Shikamaru's mom Yoshino answered the door, wiping her hands on her apron as she did so.

"Hello? Oh, Rayna, how nice to see you. What brings you here?"

"Hello Mrs. Nara. Is Shikamaru home?"

"Yes, he's in the shogi room right now with his father. Would you like to come in and wait for them to come out?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"None at all. Please, come inside."

"Thank you. Would you like some help to pass the time?"

"That would be wonderful."

Following Shikamaru's mother into the kitchen, Rayna pulled on a spare apron and helped her finish washing and drying the dishes.

The time passed by alright, and all too soon, they finished washing and drying the last plate in no time. Turning towards the outside porch walkway, Yoshino and Rayna discovered that the one coming inside the house was none other than Shikamaru's father, Shikaku.

"Oh, hello Rayna. How long have you been here?" Shikaku asked one of his son's best friends curiously.

"Not long sir. I was just helping Mrs. Nara with the dishes to pass the time to wait for you and Shikamaru to be done with your business. Is he still inside the shogi room sir? I'd like to talk to him if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh, yeah he should still be in there."

"Thank you."

Taking off the spare apron and hanging it up, Rayna then walked out of the kitchen and onto the porch walkway where she then continued on her way towards the shogi room where Shikaku told her she could find Shikamaru.

Not even bothering to knock, Rayna opened the side door to the room, let herself in and nearly slammed it shut behind herself.

Glancing around in the darkened room, only brightened by the pale moonlight, Rayna finally located Shikamaru's prone form laying on the matted floor, with scattering shogi pieces and the board lying all around the room.

Placing her hands on her hips, Rayna glared down at Shikamaru still decked out in his funeral clothing, as she was, and immediately demanded to know just what was wrong with him.

"Shikamaru! What the hell is the matter with you?"

He said nothing. He just lay there on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, not responding at all to her exclamation.

"Shikamaru! Why didn't you go to the funeral? Everybody else was there but you! Even your damn parents were there! Why the hell weren't you?"

Again he said nothing. But he did let out a loud drawling sigh as if she was something that he needed to ignore.

"Shikamaru! Damn it! Answer me! Please."

When he said nothing, Rayna finally let it all out, unable to control herself as her anger at him rose up until she could no longer hold it in anymore.

"That's it! I've just about had it with you! You couldn't get your lazy ass out there and attend his goddamn funeral all because you believed that his death was your fault! Well fuck you Shikamaru! It wasn't your fault! These damn things happen in the heed of battle! Everybody knows that! Even you! So why? Why couldn't you have been there to honor the memory of a man you thought of as a second father like Ino and Choji and I? Why Shikamaru? I ASKED YOU WHY GODDAMN IT! NOW ANSWER ME! PLEASE!"

Then, it came. A small whisper of a reply that she confusingly demanded that he say again.

"What did you just say?"

"...shut up."

"Shut up? That's all you're going to say to me? Shut up? Very eloquent Shikamaru! I'm not going to shut up all because you're telling me too. I want to know the reason why you weren't there! Ino was crying and worried about you most of the damn time and Choji kept glancing around for any signs of you nearly the whole fucking time we were there! So why? Why weren't-"

Finally, Shikamaru blew up. Unable to keep in all of his anger, irritation, and need to just be alone all to himself with Rayna's incessant harping.

"I said...SHUT UP!"

Stepping back slightly in shock upon hearing Shikamaru yell at her, **actually** yell at her, scared her a little bit. Watching, unable to move as he stood up from his place on the floor and began to walk over towards her, his once normal soft and caring but serious eyes were now dark and serious and angry. Stepping back subconsciously as he came closer and closer to her, Rayna immediately grabbed onto the back wall as she collided with it, having no more room to maneuver herself back, to get away from this...this...new Shikamaru that Rayna had never before thought was possible of creating. Much less bringing out into the open.

Immediately turning her head to the side to escape his intense gaze, Rayna slowly tried to slither away over towards the sliding door, however she was haulted in her progress by Shikamaru slamming his hand down infront of her pathway next to the side of her head.

Before anything could come to her mind, Shikamaru leaned down and asked Rayan darkly before stepping back and motioning with his hands in the familiar hand signs that made up his Shadow Binding technique.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Shadows that appeared to come out from the whole room began to slither and rise up from the ground, along side the walls, even coming down from the ceiling.

As they slithered up her legs and bound her hands together above her head, Rayna could hardly believe what was happening, let alone that he had enough guts to do something like this and to her no doubt.

"Shi-Shikamaru? What...what are you-"

"You've had your chance to talk, now it's my turn. So be quiet and listen."

"B-But...-"

"I said...be quiet and listen. Now, you've had your speech, here's mine for you. I didn't attend the funeral because I hadn't accepted the fact that he was truly gone until just some time ago with my father while playing a game of shogi. I let it out Rayna, whether you or anyone else believes me or not, the fact that Asuma is dead is all my fault."

"But it isn't Shikamaru. It can't be-"

"IT IS! The fact that I didn't logically think up a plan to save Asuma is all my fault. We didn't have a lot of information on these damn Akatsuki bastards and that's exactly what I needed but didn't have. It's all my fault that Asuma is dead! It's all my fault for not coming up with a better plan to save his life. They know it, you know it, and I know it."

"Shikamaru..."

Glancing over at Rayna, gazing up and down her bound form taking her appearance into his mind, Shikamaru rested both of his hands beside her head on the wall she was bound too by his shadows and gave her a smug smirk.

Not liking the smirk or the very look in his eyes, Rayna began to tug and twist and pull at her bounds, trying to get out of them as quick as possible but found no avail to her attempts. Cautiously glancing up into his eyes after she tried but failed to get free, Rayna licked her dry lips only to flush furiously as Shikamaru's chocolate brown eyes narrowed in on her mouth.

His breathing, like hers, was now coming out in heavy pants. Cocking his head to the side, Shikamaru thought to himself for just a moment if he should really go through with what was flowing inside his mind. Adverting his eyes from Rayna's lips to her eyes to her panting bossom where he could clearly see just how developed she was through the thin, somewhat wet material of her funeral clothing, made Shikamaru shift from foot to another as he felt an urge of arousal begin to overwhelm his senses.

Raising one of his hands, Shikamaru tenderly caresses the side of Rayna's face before cupping her jaw and the other following to do the same. Gazing deep into her eyes, noticing the hitch in her breath and the flush upon her cheeks, Shikamaru stepped up closer to her body, molding his into hers holding her more into the wall.

Hesitating a second, looking into her eyes just to be sure that he had her permission, Shikamaru continued on his mission to finally kiss her after he got her okay when she leaned her head up and closed her eyes.

As his lips finally touched hers, Rayna felt her face flush even deeper, her whole body suddenly tensed, her thoughts raced throughout her mind as she soon felt his body holding hers to the wall, his shadow binding technique finally giving away as his chakra seemed to run out.

Her hands were free. She could've used them to push him away, to fight him, but she didn't. Instead she lowered her arms over his neck and wrapped them around his shoulders, holding herself closer to him, molding her body to his until hardly a space was left untouched inbetween them.

Breaking their heated kiss, Rayna muttered out Shikamaru's name before kissing him one more time and maneuvering their bodies to lay down on the floor, with him on the bottom and she, on top.

Raising herself above him on her hands and knees, Rayna gazed down at his relaxed form beneath her for but a moment, before sitting astride his waist and untieing the black sash that kept her funeral top closed. Setting aside the sash on the floor and tossing away her shirt, sitting on top of Shikamaru in her pants, bra, and shoes, Rayna quickly got rid of her shoes before standing up to do the same to her pants, adding them to the pile where she tossed her shirt.

Sitting back down on top of his waist just in her bra and panties, Rayna bit down on her bottom lip in embarassment as she felt Shikamaru's eyes lustfully devour the sight of her on top of him. Wrapping her arms around herself, Rayna adverted her gaze to the side for just a moment only to turn it right back on him when Shikamaru sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her balanced on top of him.

Slipping off his funeral top after untying his sash and setting it down next to Rayna's, Shikamaru then lay back down and placed his hands to rest comfortably on Rayna's hips.

Feeling the bulge of his erection underneath her, Rayna bit down on her lip once more before slowly moving down to where she could unbutton then unzip his pants. Taking them off, leaving him in his shoes and underwear, Rayna could feel herself becoming wet at the sight of his near naked body, crawling back up until she was face to face with him only to lean down and passionately share another deep kiss.

Groaning outloud this time in pleasure upon feeling his tongue come out to play with hers, his hands caressing her body, before feeling him take off her bra and toss it aside, Rayna reached down with her hands and scratched her way down his chest to his abdomen that suddenly made Shikamaru's body leap up into her touch. Practically begging her for more, Shikamaru scooted himself backwards towards the two pillows that he and his father had used to sit on to play their game of shogi, only to instantly grab them and move them into a position that would help him with his next step in mind.

Laying against the pillows Shikamaru grabbed Rayna by her waist and pulled her up onto his lap until she was sitting comfortably on top of him.

Leaning up and kissing her soundly, Shikamaru then slowly brought up his hands to caress and squeeze and knead her breasts at the same time, furthering her pleasure times two as he coaxed her tongue to come out and play with his. Liking the sounds and sighs that she made from his attention, Shikamaru then set about to highten that pleasure that she was feeling to see just how far Rayna would allow him to take this.

Letting go of her breasts, Shikamaru leaned down all the while keeping his eyes on Rayna to watch and see how she'd react to his next move. Cupping her breasts, one in each hand, Shikamaru then used his fingertips and immediately began to tug, roll, and pinch at Rayna's breasts. Taking her pert rosy nipples into his mouth, Shikamaru smugly smirked to himself inside his mind upon hearing her cry outloud in pleasure, grabbing his head with her hands and rake her fingers through his hair; simultaneously taking out his pony-tail as she did so.

Combing her fingers through his long, silky, shoulder length locks, Rayna shuddered as her body was assaulted with pleasure. Pleasure that she had never before felt in her life. Groaning outloud, her voice echoeing within the rooms four walls, Rayna flushed with embarassment upon thinking that Shikamaru's parents were possibly nearby and close enough to hear and know exactly what they were doing inside the shogi room.

"Shi-Shika-maru." Rayna muttered out as she tossed and turned her head, feeling her body become hot and slick with sweat.

Releasing her breasts, Shikamaru then leaned back into the pillows and manuevered Rayna's tired, panting body to turn around so that her cute panty covered ass was facing him. Kneading her ass cheeks and hearing her moan low but loud enough for him to hear her, Shikamaru quickly divested her of her panties before going back to kneading her ass cheeks.

After he was satisfied enough that she had been given enough attention down there, Shikamaru quickly turned her around to face him before divesting himself of his final piece of clothing that separated them from truly being able to bond with one another.

Hearing her gasp and gaze up into her eyes to watch her reaction, Shikamaru smirked up at her as he noticed her face flush, her breathing become heavy, and her eyes zone in on his body. Sweeping over his face, down his torso, down his taunt abdomen, to lustfully follow his happy trail down to his hardening erection.

Feeling herself get even more wet, Rayna bit down on her lip before lifting her eyes up to Shikamaru, silently asking him if she could do what her mind was plaguing her thoughts of. Seeing him nod his head in confirmation that she had his permission to do so, Rayna licked her lips before scooting herself down his body towards his feet until her face came parallel with his cock.

Grasping onto it around the base with one hand, Rayna cautiously licked the glistening tip once, twice, then three more times upon hearing Shikamaru groan in pleasure and mindlessly mumble to himself, watching as he covered his eyes with the back of his arm while the other one grabbed onto her hand and began to move it up and down on his cock.

Watching with glee as she felt him become slick and hard with pleasure, Rayna then tentively licked all around the top of his cock before slowly taking him into her mouth.

"Nnnn!" Shikamaru groaned into his arm biting down on it to stifle his outward cry.

Liking the sounds he was making all because of her, Rayna then slowly took more of his cock into her mouth before carefully maneuvering her head into a solid rhythm with the assistance of Shikamaru's hand controlling her head from above as he fisted her hair into his hand.

Groaning in slight pain from his harsh grasp, Rayna began to feel herself become wet as the image of how she must look to others, to Shikamaru, on her hands and knees taking his hard cock into her mouth suddenly appeared inside her head. As she felt herself pulse, leak, and grow hotter from her arousal, Rayna could hardly stop herself from subconsciously reaching underneath her body and pleasuring her sweet spot right infront of him.

The squishing and wet sounds from her fingers prodding deep within herself rang out into the room and into not only her ears but also Shikamaru's.

As she felt him urge her to take him in quicker and harder, Rayna knew just then that he was going to climax.

All to soon, he did. Right down her throat, forcing her to swallow all that she could, until he was heavenly spent and slipped out of her to lay on the floor, practically boneless. Panting heavily, Rayna forcibly took away her wet, glistening fingers from herself, and sat back onto the floor. Hardly able to believe let alone properly think about what she was doing, her arousal driving her all the way, Rayna then leant back onto her elbows, spread her legs and began to finger herself right infront of Shikamaru.

Gasping, feeling himself began to harden once again upon witnessing the scene right infront of his very eyes, Shikamaru swallowed harshly as his breathing began to pick up once more, as his eyes devoured the heavenly sight of Rayna fingering herself right infront of him.

Not being able to stop himself, let alone wanting too, Shikamaru immediately leaned over, reached out and grasped onto Rayna's hand.

Pulling her fingers out of herself after she was able to fit in all four and widely spread her inner walls, Shikamaru then grasped onto her hips harshly, pulled her body towards his and set her down just above his hardened cock, once again ready and waiting to experience something great.

Gazing up into her pleasured eyes, Shikamaru abruptly asked her if she really wanted to do this.

"Ye-yes. Please Shikamaru, I can't take it anymore, please...please take me. I want it so bad. Please!"

"...you're being such a drag. Alright already, enough with the please."

"Sh-shut up and fuck me."

Maneuvering her body so that it rested just on top of the tip of his cock, rubbing it upon her tight center to find her hidden cavern, and upon finding it, Shikamaru gazed up into her eyes once more before soundly kissing her and thrusting her down onto his cock, taking it deep inside of her all the way to the hilt.

Screaming into his mouth, tears shedding from her closed eyes, Rayna could hardly stop herself from harshly gripping onto his shoulders as a wave of intense pain flowed through her. Her virgin wall was broken. As she glanced down to see a small stream of blood escape from her body, Rayna combed her hands through Shikamaru's sweat slicked hair as the temperature within the room steadily began to rise between them.

After her heavy pants at last descended down into a normal breathing rhythm, Rayna gently lifted herself up a couple of inches with the assistance of Shikamaru's strength below her, stayed there a moment or two to get used to the feeling of Shikamaru's large cock slipping slowly out of her, before falling back down on it, taking it's whole length back inside of her inner walls down to the hilt once again.

Doing so again and again, getting herself into a steady rhythm that she could easily control, Rayna cried out when she felt his cock rub against her special spot, her core awakening desire. Below her, Shikamaru kept a tight grip on her waist, helping her to remain in her rhythm until he felt that she could maintain it on her own. As he noticed her gaining further and further pleasure from being taken this way, Shikamaru leaned up and immediately attached his mouth to one of her pert nipples as he could no longer stand by to watch her fondle her own breasts right infront of him.

"Ahh! Shi-Shika-maru! ahhh...more...please!"

Was what rang out in his ears as his mouth attended to one of her breasts while his hand began to knead and squeeze the other. Switching to taking the other breasts into his mouth and knead the other with his left hand, Shikamaru suddenly bit down on her breast as he felt a harsh jolt of pleasure suddenly hit him.

"AHHH!" Rayna cried out in pain as she felt Shikamaru bite down on her breast.

Grasping his head by gripping tightly onto his hair, Rayna pulled his mouth away from her breast and replaced that with her own mouth.

At last finally feeling her walls begin to clench down on his cock inside of her, signalling her coming climax, Rayna released Shikamaru's lips to pant out that her release was coming.

"Ahhh...Shikamaru...it's...I'm going to...ugh...damn it...I'm so close now."

"Ugh...me too." he groaned back out to her.

Now thrusting himself harder and deeper into her as best as he could, gripping Rayna tightly by her hips and urging her to move herself faster on top of him, Shikamaru instinctively leant his head back, closing his eyes, and groaning out loud as he felt his release was very close to erupting.

"Ahhh...I...I can't...anymore...Shika-maru...it...it's coming..."

"...I...know...me too...ahhh...here it comes!"

Her harsh thrusts, the slapping of her slick sweat skin against his echoed out within the entire room, their mixing groans and cries of pleasure slowly becoming one, like their hearts.

Finally, with the last of their fast harsh thrusts against one another, they hit the peaks of their pleasure. Crying out their release into the room, Rayna immediately slumped over onto Shikamaru when her release lastly escaped her body, leaving it tired and sore, but well satisfied; and he releasing himself inside of her. Coating her inner walls with his essence, marking her, claiming her as his woman.

After Shikamaru reached over and wiped away their sticky mixed fluids from their bodies using his boxers, he quickly tossed them aside before gathering Rayna up into his arms and slinging over on top of thier sweat covered bodies the top of her funeral clothing as a makeshift blanket of sorts. Shikamaru then sighed loudly to himself before thinking as he ran a hand through his matted hair.

_'Man this is such a drag. I just had to go and sleep with her didn't I? Now I feel like smoking a cigarette and I don't even smoke. Damn those Akatsuki bastards. Hidan and Kakuzu. Why did they have to be the ones to attack our village this time? Why did it have to be them? Oh well...I guess...it doesn't matter who attacks the village now. What I need to do is come up with some kind of a plan to find and get back at those guys for what did to Asuma-sensei. But what?'_

Glancing down upon Rayna, snuggled up to him at his side, sleeping away as if there was nothing wrong in the world, Shikamaru let loose a small smile. Suddenly taking a glance at the scattering shogi pieces around the room, Shikamaru sighed to himself before running a hand through his hair once again, then resting it on the floor nearby where Rayna had earlier taken out his hair tie.

Finding it immediately and putting his hair back up into it's signature pony-tail 'pineapple' look, Shikamaru slowly eased himself out from beside Rayna to locate his pants and pull them on. Though it felt a little weird without his boxers on underneath them, Shikamaru knew that he was just going to change into different clothes later in the morning anyway.

Reaching over and pulling on his funeral top and tying it together with his sash, Shikamaru then knelt down and carefully one by one began to pick up the pieces.

Suddenly haulting upon one particular shogi piece, remembering that that was the piece that Asuma had assigned himself too, Shikamaru immediately began to pick up more and more pieces by handfulls as a plan instantly formed within his mind. Moving the board back onto it's back, and strategically placing the pieces of shogi onto the board in a series of moves, as according to the plans within his mind, Shikamaru often shook his head and cleared them away when that particular plan didn't execute the way he wanted it to go.

Setting down piece upon piece, moving and taking away pieces, remembering how his battle with the Akatsuki had gone before Asuma's death, how they moved, what they said, every little thing replaying over and over inside his head.

Soon nothing else mattered to Shikamaru except for the outcome of his plans and to see that they would succeed.

Finally, at long last, a plan had been formed. And worked to his advantage.

Standing up walking over towards the sliding door, Shikamaru opened it up carefully and stepped outside into the early morning light, pink but still dark enough to see the stars. Glancing back at the sleeping Rayna one more time before praying that when she woke up, she wouldn't be angry at him for leaving her like this, Shikamaru swiftly left her to sleep in peace to make his way into the house and up the stairs to his room. Immediately setting out a spare change of clothes, Shikamaru then walked into the hallway bathroom to take a shower to get rid of the feeling of dried sweat and fluids that he might have missed from wiping off earlier.

Throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper, Shikamaru for once in his life, took a neck breaking fast shower, got dressed into his clothes and walked outside with his small pack filled with his kunai, paper bombs, food rashions, scrolls, and lying before it all, Asuma sensei's chakra knives.

Packing away everything, Shikamaru then set out on the road towards his best friend Choji's house all the while thinking, remembering his deceased sensei, and of how much the Akatsuki was going to pay for what they had done.

But also, now thinking and praying to himself, that when Rayna eventually woke up later, she would forgive him for leaving her. However, upon remembering that she said that Asuma was like a second father to her as well, Shikamaru knew, deep within his heart, that she would forgive him. Knowing that she too, if it had been her own sensei and he was in her position, that he would've forgiven her for leaving him just like he had just done to her.

Passing by all the market shops and informing Choji that he and Ino were to meet up with him at the main gate once they had packed their weapons and were ready to go, Shikamaru then steadily made his way over towards the main gate. Waiting for them to show up, Shikamaru looked up at the clouds in the sky and sighed to himself before nodding at his fellow teammates that now was the time for them leave.

However, before they could leave the village, a very familiar female voice called out to them.

"Hold it!"

Turning back towards the gate, Team 10 was somewhat resigned to see that the owner of the voice was none other than their fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

"Shikamaru, I am surprised at you. I am sorry guys but I can't allow you three to leave this village."

"But my lady..."

"You heard me."

"Look, if we don't do this, Asuma's spirit will never rest."

"So, this is for revenge? Forget it! I can't allow you three to wastefully lose your lives on something so foolish! Besides, you need a four person squad to leave the village and I don't have the time to go out and find someone to go with you on such short notice."

"I'll go with them." said a male voice nearby.

Glancing over and seeing that the voice belonged to Team 7's (Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) old sensei, Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade sighed to herself, knowing that she was going to lose this fight no matter what she said, knowing that they would all still go regardless of her choice; she begrudgedly allowed them her permission to leave with the warning that if they didn't return within 24 hours, they would have a back up team coming out on their trail to help them.

Confirming that they understood, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Kakashi immediately left the main gate to track down and return the favor to the very Akatsuki members that took away someone most dear to them all. Asuma Sarutobi.

Waking up to birds chirping outside and a woman's voice calling out to her, Rayna opened up her eyes to discover that she was still inside the shogi playing room inside Shikamaru's house. But, glancing around, she immediately noticed that she was alone.

Slightly disappointed that Shikamaru was gone, Rayna took one look at the shogi board to discover that he must've been thinking up some kind of plan inorder to get back at the Akatsuki members that killed Asuma. Sitting up carefully upon feeling a slight soreness down below inbetween her legs, Rayna called out to Shikamaru's mom that she was going to use the bathroom for a shower and asked her if she had any spare change of clothes that may fit her.

"I'm sure that I can find something in the back of my closet. Breakfast will be done shortly so hurry up."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Nara."

Getting up and redressing back into her funeral clothing, Rayna then leisurely made her way inside the house and up the stairs to the bathroom where she quickly turned on the water, undressed herself, and got in.

Coming out some few minutes later all cleaned and drying herself with a towel, Rayna called out a reply of thank you when Mrs. Nara explained that she was going to leave the extra clothing for her outside the door in the hallway.

Reaching out and grabbing the spare change of clothes, Rayna quickly put them on and then surveyed herself in the mirror.

It was a traditional Japanese shirt, with a knee-length skirt slited at both sides to show her leg up to her mid-thigh. They were a matching forest green color and didn't look half-bad. Going down the stairs and greeting Shikamaru's parents with a good morning, Rayna then took a seat at the breakfast table and began eating as they did.

Mid-way through breakfast, Mrs. Nara suddenly spoke up.

"So Rayna, tell me, how long have you and Shikamaru been together?"

Stopping with surprise upon hearing such a question coming from Shikamaru's mother, Rayna immediately began to flush and get very nervous as she tried to come up with a good enough answer for her that wouldn't make her think badly of Rayna or even her own son.

"Umm...well..."

"Honestly dear, it's not that big of a deal whether or not our son is officially with someone is it? Just give the girl a break. Clearly she and Shikamaru had something to take care of last night and during their fight, they discovered how they really felt about each other. Isn't that right?" Shikamaru's father pointed out, giving her a look as if she should jsut follow his lead to get his wife off of her back.

"Y-yes sir. You see Mrs. Nara, I've been...well...I've really liked Shikamaru for a long time and thought that he might've felt the same way, but wasn't completely sure of myself or of him until last night. It's just, the timing of this could've been better, I know; but I just couldn't sit back and allow Shikamaru to destroy himself over the guilt of Asuma sensei's death being his fault."

"Believe me dear, that is the last thing that I would allow my son to do." Yoshino replied back to Rayna as she took a drink from her glass of water.

"I as well."

"So...when do you think I could be seeing some grandchildren?"

"HUH? Wha-I mean-Are you joking?" Rayna stuttered out, flushing abruptly, shocked greatly upon hearing such a question.

"Yoshino, give the girl some space, she and Shikamaru just discovered their feelings for one another, it'll take some time for them to really figure out if they're going to remain together." Shikaku pointed out as he finished eating his breakfast.

"But Shikaku..."

"Yoshino enough. You don't want to go scaring away your possible future daughter-in-law now do you?"

"I..._*sighs*_...no."

"Good. Now I have to leave to go see the Hokage about something. Ladies, have a good day."

After Shikamaru's father left for the Hokage's office, Rayna helped clear away the dishes before gathering her dirty clothes and waving goodbye to Mrs. Nara. On her way home, Rayna looked up at the sky to admire some of the passing clouds as she walked down the road towards her house.

Getting inside and throwing her dirty clothes into the washer, Rayna then walked out of her laundry room and into her bedroom. Flopping down onto her bed, looking over at all of the pictures hanging on her wall of the various teams that she's gotten to know over the years, especially Shikamaru's team; Rayna smiled over at the picture for just a moment before frowning in sadness when her gaze shifted over from Ino, to Choji, to Shikamaru, to finally land upon their deceased sensei, Asuma Sarutobi.

Leaning back into her pillows with a loud sigh, Rayna wondered just what she should do for the rest of the day while Shikamaru and his team were gone out to get their revenge upon the Akatsuki members that took away the life of their beloved sensei.

Finding nothing but boredom, Rayna decided to leave her house and just wonder off into village to find something worthy to do to pass the time, waiting for them all to make it back home, safe and sound.

When news of their return finally reached her ears, Rayna immediately left the market shop that she'd been browsing in to run off towards Shikamaru's cloud watching hill, hoping, praying with all her elated heart that he was going to be there, lying in grass, waiting for her.

When she finally arrived, her heart sank to find that he wasn't there. Sitting down dejectedly, Rayna decided to just wait for him to come to her, pulling up blades of grass from the ground as she did so. Lying back on the grassy hill, her arms crossed behind her head, Rayna breathed in the cool spring air, closing her eyes in contemptment as she did so.

Everything seemed more tranquil to her this way. The birds chirping, the wind blowing, the sun beating down upon her unclothed parts of skin, warming it up with it's sun rays, even the smell of the grass and fresh flowers in the distance made it seem all the more peaceful to her.

Minutes passed by like nothing. Time seemed to have no meaning to her out there on that hill. All too soon, Rayna fell into a peaceful deep sleep.

Waking up to see stars come out in the night sky as the sun was setting in its final moments of daylight, Rayna yawned and stretched her tired body before sitting up and rubbing away the sleepies from her eyes.

"About time you woke up. Geez, if I knew you wanted to sleep up here I wouldn't have had to look all over the village for you. It was such a drag." replied a voice that she's been longing to hear all day.

Turning her head over towards the right and upon spotting the laid back figure of Shikamaru Nara lying down in the grass beside her with his arms crossed behind his head, Rayna instantly smiled wide, her eyes lighting up with happiness and pleasure that he was right here on his cloud watching hill lying right beside her, as if it was the most normal thing for him to do.

"Shikamaru! You're here!"

"Yeah, but now we've gotta be heading back on home."

"I...I know that! It's just...I'm happy that you finally showed up and that you're okay. Did you...you know? Get your revenge?"

"Yeah we did."

"None of you got hurt right?"

"A few scratches here and there, but other than that, not much."

"Oh, that's good. But just to be honest Shikamaru, the next time you leave me alone like that again, you'll find yourself believing that your mother is a saint compared to me. Got it?"

"Yeah...I got it. Man, who knew you'd be such a pain."

"Yep, who knew? But truthfully, I am glad that you and the others are alright."

Standing up and getting rid of the sticking grass blades on her behind, Rayna then turned towards Shikamaru as she heard him groan low in his throat, eyes practically glued to her grass stained ass. Laughing a little to herself, Rayna informed Shikamaru with a smile before giving him a hand to stand up and walking away together hand in hand down to the village and on to an unknown future for the both of them.

"By the way Shikamaru, your mother wanted to know when she'll be expecting grandchildren and believe me, the next time that conversation comes up, you're going to be there to witness and voice out your own opinions to it instead of using your father as a scapegoat."

A few years soon pass and the wedding anniversary of Rayna Sakumo and Shikamaru Nara was well underway. As was her now third baby shower.

A year after Shikamaru dealt with the Akatsuki members that took away the life of his sensei, Shikamaru and Rayna married. Needless to say, it was moreso due to the fact that she had gotten pregnant from their fourth time of getting together. But, all too soon, after their wedding and birth of their first child, a girl naming her Ninako 'Nina' for short, Shikamaru and Rayna moved in together on the Nara clan territory where her wedding present from his parents was a newly built house on the land nearby the main house where his parents thrived.

A few months after their daughters birth, Hinata and Naruto announced their engagement and Neji and Tenten had their glorious wedding.

Soon after their happy times died down a little, Rayna gave birth to their second child, a son, naming him Shikato.

Later, upon the birth of Hinata and Naruto's first child being a boy, Neji and Tenten announced their news of pregnancy, as did Rayna of their last and third child.

Neji and Tenten had a son, Hinata and Naruto announced that they were going to have another child, and Rayna finally gave birth to their second son, calling him Takumo.

Sakura eventually snagged Sasuke and had a son and a daughter to follow two years after Neji and Tenten's wedding shortly after Naruto's announcement of his second child coming into the world, and not to surprisingly, Ino and Choji married and had a son a couple of months after Rayna's second child was born.

As for Kurenai sensei, whom gave birth to Asuma's child, she officially named Shikamaru his honorary godfather, knowing deep in her heart that that was what Asuma would've wanted.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the happy ending to our story.

__!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!__

**A.N. - Well, there it is. Please review and let me know what you all think. As for the ending, I had to come up with something simple but happy. Good enough though right?**


End file.
